A Última Promessa
by UzumakiMito
Summary: Mada x Mito. (Spoiler do mangá!)
1. Prólogo

Anos passaram-se naquela caverna. Sob os cuidados de Madara, Obito fora treinado; convencido por Madara, orientado sobre os planos do ancião Uchiha. Chegara a hora de Obito conhecer sobre a história de seu clã e sobre Konoha. Madara disse-lhe sobre os Uchiha, desde a era do Rikudou Sennin. Contou sobre como ele e seu irmão, Izuna, tomaram o poder do clã em sua época. Sobre como conseguira obter o Mangekyō Sharingan Eterno. O tratado com Senju Hashirama, até a batalha no lugar onde seria conhecido como Vale do Fim.

''Diga-me, senhor. Se odiava o Shodaime, porque aceitou o tratado? Porque permaneceu tanto tempo na vila?", questionou Obito.

''Isso já faz muito tempo, garoto.'', respondeu Madara.

''Não me importo, eu quero saber.'', disse Obito, insistindo.

Madara relutou por mais algum tempo, mas fora vencido pela teimosia do garoto.

''Por causa dela... Aquela mulher...'', disse Madara.

''Que mulher?'', perguntou Obito, curioso.

''Uzumaki Mito...''


	2. Primeiro Encontro

**__****Não possuo direitos sobre Naruto, de _Masashi Kishimoto__._**

**- x - **

Madara, sentado num dos bancos da praça central, observava cada movimento dos cidadãos de Konoha. Naquela tarde resolvera ficar livre de qualquer obrigação e descansar. Não estar na presença de Hashirama era também um alívio. Os dois passavam boa parte do dia e algumas vezes da noite juntos ocupando-se com a administração da vila. Para Madara aquilo era como cravar um punhal em seu peito, pois mesmo depois do tratado para a formação da vila, não deixara de odiar aquele que seria eternamente seu inimigo. Cansou-se da presença dos civis e decidiu ir até o lago para praticar uma das poucas atividades que lhe davam prazer, falcoaria.

Chegando próximo ao local, notou que havia alguém sentado a margem do lago. Viu os cabelos vermelhos presos em dois coques ao alto da cabeça, ornados com dois decalques. Viu o símbolo do clã Uzumaki estampando o obi preso ao quimono. 'Não é possível...', pensou o homem aproximando-se da mulher.

''Olá, Madara!'', cumprimentou Uzumaki Mito, sorrindo, ao notar a presença do Uchiha.

''Senhora...'', retornou o cumprimento, seriamente.

''Está de folga hoje?'', questionou a mulher, enquanto balançava os pés dentro do água.

''Sim, tomei o dia para descansar.'', respondeu Madara, ainda sério.

Depois de alguns instantes, Mito despediu-se de Madara.

''Bom, está na minha hora. Bom descanso.'', disse a mulher, levantando-se e deixando Madara sozinho.

Ele observou a mulher indo embora até o momento em que esta desapareceu de sua vista. Sentou-se onde a mulher estava, buscando inconscientemente por algo vindo dela; seu perfume, seu calor. Segundos depois retomara a consciência e resolvera voltar para a vila.

**- x -**

_Senju-Uzumaki Mito, esposa de Senju Hashirama. Nada conhecia sobre a mulher antes de vê-la pela primeira vez, além do fato de ser mestre em selos. Quando chegou acompanhada do marido à reunião que daria início as negociações sobre a fundação de Konoha, Madara observou cuidadosamente a ruiva, que tomara sua atenção. Aparentava ter a mesma idade que a dele e, apesar dos cabelos presos, podia-se notar que eles eram longos; o vermelho que dava tom aos fios ofuscava qualquer outra das mulheres presentes. Sua pele era clara, e os olhos verdes. Não deixou de notar, apesar do quimono cobrindo todo o corpo, que a mulher tinha formas curvilíneas, notando o tamanho dos seios que sobressaía-se mesmo cobertos. Deixou nascer em seu pensamento como seria tomar cada uma dessas curvas. Todos colocavam-se respeitosamente diante dele, mas ela fora diferente dos demais. Olhou diretamente em seus olhos, como se buscando algo, e o cumprimentou, sem formalidades._

_Durante toda a reunião, Madara não conseguiu tirar os olhos da mulher, que algumas vezes o surpreendia, retornando com um olhar questionador. Hashirama possivelmente o teria notado admirando sua esposa, mas ele pouco se importava._

_Ao final da reunião, enquanto todos se retiravam, Madara chegou perto da mulher, que estava sozinha perto da porta, aguardando o marido assinar o relatório._

_''Você é a princesa dos Uzumaki, certo?"_

_''Sou rainha dos Senju, se não se importa.'', respondeu Mito, sem olhar para o homem._

_''Quem dera fosse rainha dos Uchiha...'', disse Madara, em tom de voz baixo, sorrindo._

_''Quem dera eu fosse surda...'', disse Mito, saindo de perto de Madara, indo em direção ao marido._

_Ele tinha certeza que Mito diria sobre seu comentário ao marido. Riu-se do ciúme e raiva que Hashirama viria a sentir ao saber do ocorrido._

_Na reunião seguinte, não notou nada de diferente no comportamento de Hashirama, e, após o encontro, aproximou-se novamente de Mito, noutra oportunidade em que esta encontrava-se longe do marido._

_''Não disse ao marido sobre o que falei?'', questionou Madara, sorrindo._

_''Não o perturbaria por tão pouco...'' respondeu Mito, desdenhando do Uchiha._

_''Você é durona, ruiva.'', disse Madara, ainda rindo._

_''Como vai seu irmão, Izuna?'', perguntou Mito, mudando o assunto a fim de atingi-lo._

_''... Meu irmão está morto a alguns anos.'', respondeu Madara, agora sério e brevemente irritado._

_''Ah, que pena. Ao menos você retirou seus olhos, assim poderá tê-lo bem por perto.'', disse Mito, sorrindo, saindo de perto do homem._

_Como ousa falar de Izuna e falar-lhe diretamente sobre isso, algo que nem os de seu próprio clã teriam coragem de dizer. Ao passo que sentia-se furioso com a atitude da mulher, sentiu-se também encantado com seu atrevimento._

**- x- **

**Começando outra FF. Espero que gostem. REVIEWS. ;***


	3. Chapter 3

**__****Não possuo direitos sobre Naruto, de _Masashi Kishimoto__._**

**- x -**

Pouco mais de um ano passou-se desde que Konoha havia sido fundada. Era chegada a hora da escolha de um único líder, qual tornaria-se o primeiro governante da vila.

Após voto unanime dos líderes de clãs ninjas residentes em Konoha, junto ao líder da população civil, Hashirama fora nomeado Shodaime Hokage. Madara, sentindo-se vítima de um golpe, reuniu seu clã imediatamente após a decisão dos conselheiros. Tentou-os convencer a lutar contra Hashirama, a fim de tomarem o controle sobre a vila, mas fora ignorado. Seu clã, pelo qual lutou desde que tornara-se líder, deu-lhe as costas.

Hashirama tomara-lhe seu orgulho, seu povo e agora tomaria o controle da vila que fundaram juntos. Enfurecido, Madara lutaria pelo último motivo qual valeria a pena, antes de deixar a vila: Mito.

**- x -**

_A vila enfim fora fundada. Grandes prédios e diversas casas, abrigando famílias com tradição em ninjutsu e civis. Hashirama misturando-se a todos, à frente do trabalho, sempre prestativo. Isso enojava Madara, que julgava-o como interesseiro e falso. Sentia-se arrependido a todo momento de ter aceitado o tratado de paz que o Senju propôs. Avistava de longe todo o movimento dos trabalhadores, crianças correndo, mulheres organizando suas casas, e a cada olhar que voltava ao povo, lá encontrava ela. Mito, igualmente ao lado do povo, assim como seu marido. 'Mulher falsa. Membro do império misturando-se ao povo... Quanta vaidade.', pensava. _

_Quase ao fim das obras, Madara como de costume, observava sentado a movimentação, sem prestar-se ao auxílio. Uma voz suave o surpreendeu, fazendo-o virar-se pra ver a figura atrás de si._

_''Madara, obrigado por descansar por todos nós.'', disse Mito, séria._

_''Não sou como você...'', respondeu Madara, mostrando um sorriso cínico._

_''Deve ser vergonhoso para um homem... - Mito sentou-se ao lado de Madara. - Admitir ter menos disposição que uma mulher.''_

_''Disposição? Estou falando de tanta hipocrisia... Fizeram todo esse teatro de prestatividade a fim de convencer o povo para que escolham Hashirama como líder?'', disse Madara, iniciando uma discussão._

_''E porque escolheriam você, Madara?'', perguntou Mito, fixando seu olhar no Uchiha._

_''... - Madara pensou em uma resposta, mas silenciou-se por alguns segundos. - Com o tempo o povo verá quem vocês são...'', concluiu._

_''Somos felizes e pacíficos; temos nossa família e amigos sempre conosco. Mas... - Mito sorriu, provocando Madara. - Você não sabe o que é tudo isso, não é mesmo? Vê em nós apenas o que tem consigo mesmo...'', concluiu._

_''Mulher... - Madara levantou-se rapidamente, pondo-se como se pronto para combater. - Insolente! Eu vou lhe mostrar o que-...'', Madara fora interrompido pela gargalhada de Mito._

_''Você o que? Vai me matar? - Mito levantou-se calmamente. - Seu clã, seus inimigos, todos os moradores dessa vila... Eles temem sua força e seu ódio. Mas eu... - __Mito aproximou-se o bastante de Madara, falando em um tom baixo próximo ao seu ouvido. - _Eu não tenho medo de você, Uchiha Madara.'', Mito deu as costas e saiu, deixando Madara sozinho.


End file.
